Heaven On Steroids
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: one-shot. Kagome/Kohaku Kohaku opens his mouth in school again and says something that's not exactly true, how is he gonna get out of this one this time?


The Final bell's shrill scream filled the school as students began to file out its doors.

Slamming his locker closed in anger the young boy rested his forehead against it and sighed.

He knew he shouldn't have said anything, and now there was no way out of it.

No way to save face, no way to convince them to leave it alone.

He knew his classmates would call his lie and he'd be even more embarrassed than when they all found out he'd lied about being best friends with the famous Inuyasha Tashio. The same Inuyasha Tashio that was the lead singer of the infamous local band "_The Wind Scars_".

I mean, yeah he knew him, hated him in fact for his attitude, but they were _far_ from best friends. He just happened to be in the same band as his older sister's boyfriend Miroku, so he figured _maybe_ Inuyasha would be at least_ somewhat_ decent towards him. Of course he was wrong.

Why would he lie about that you ask?

To impress everyone in his class of course! But then Inubaka had to ruin it, laughing in his face and calling him out in front of the entire school.

_The entire school!_

He still had to get him back for that.

But now wasn't the time, what was he going to do?

Sighing loudly in irritation Kohaku looked over to his left where his long time best friend Souta was running down the school hallway towards him in panic. Obviously he had heard the news.

"Is it true? Please tell me it isn't?" hope filled Souta's eyes as he came to a stop beside him. Hoping, _praying_ his best friend hadn't made a fool of himself.

"No can do Souta. I guess I spoke without thinking again?" chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head Kohaku looked hopefully at Souta.

"You think she might just…I don't know, go for it?"

"No way bro, I know my sisters cool and all…but this is just crossing the line."

Sighing Kohaku moved away from his locker and began walking out to the parking lot, Souta following, where he knew all his peers were waiting.

Where his judgment would take place.

Honestly though, he couldn't blame anyone but himself, it was his big mouth that took the love of his life's name and put her in the center of this. It just so happened to be that she was also his best friend's older sister and his older sister's best friend.

Typical right?

Well what could he say? He's known her all his life, she used to babysit him and even tutor him. It's only natural that he develop a little crush right? Unfortunately for him it was a lot more than a crush.

He loved her.

And yeah he knew maybe the age thing might be a problem but dammit! He was a Sophomore in high school now! Sixteen years old! He was a man! And she was only, what, four years older than him? That's normal age difference between some couples. Though most of the time it was the man that was older but whatever! It's the twentieth century! Get with the times people!

You know, now that he thought about, this might not go as horribly as he thought it would. For one Kagome and Inuyasha were two different people.

Where he was an absolute _asshole_, Kagome was….perfect.

In every way.

And she was cool as shit too.

Souta doesn't know what hes talking about! Of _course _Kagome would help him out! He was her favorite after all, she said so. And she kissed him all the time! On the cheek sure but today that would be different, he had to show her, and his classmates, that he was a man!

And that Kagome was his.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

Nodding his head Kohaku grinned straightened himself as he continued to march towards the door. Whispers of his peers all around him.

'I'll show them how a _real_ man treats his lady!'

Reaching the door and getting ready to shove it open, his name was called out.

"Kohaku!"

Turning he saw his other friend Shippo.

"Hey what's up?"

"What's up? What's up!? Is that all you have to say? I just heard what's going on, what did you do? Why would you tell the seniors that Kagome was your girlfriend?"

Kohaku stuttered, losing some of his confidence.

"W-well-"

Shippo cut him off.

"And then continued on to say that you would prove it by making out with her in front of everyone?!"

"w-well...because she is my girlfriend Shippo, stop kidding around." Looking around him he noticed people pulling closer trying to hear their conversation.

Shippo looked around as well. "I've _gotta_ see this." He muttered.

"Well let's not keep Kagome waiting then." Pushing ahead of him Shippo opened the door holding it open for Kohaku, grinning.

Kohaku glared at him and walked pass, nose in the air.

What did Shippo know, he was just a freshman.

Walking out to the parking lot, Shippo and Souta flanking him, Kohaku began to notice all the kids from his classes standing around sure, but also seniors, juniors and freshman.

And not just a few, _millions_ of kids, everywhere.

Who were all these people? Did they come to catch him in a lie too?

Oh shit.

"Woah, you've got yourself in deep here kid." A voice from his left said.

"Thanks Bankotsu I hadn't noticed. And don't call me kid, you're only a year older than me."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Sure sure, just do me a favor and make this fast, I can't back out with all these damn kids everywhere."

Kohaku shook his head to clear it. Gotta stay in the game, that's the first rule right?

Looking over to his right he saw her.

Sitting on a bench, her back to him, oblivious to everything going on around her.

Oblivious to the whispers and chuckles all around her, but so very loud in his ears.

Her midnight tresses blew in the wind, carrying her unique lavender scent his way.

Not that he had been smelling her to know what she smelled like. That's just creepy.

"There she is, go on, I'll stay here and pray for a miracle." Souta shoved him forward.

Kohaku glared at him before straightening himself again and walking her way.

Everything is obviously going to be ok, don't know why everyone was rushing him for.

Every step brought him closer to his raven haired beauty and with every step he forgot his confidence.

What was he going to say? _"Hey baby what's up?"_ no that was stupid. What would Miroku say?

Actually, lets not go there.

How about-

She turned and faced him with a bright smile and shining sapphire eyes.

"Hey Kohaku how was school?"

The talking around him stopped and silence filled the air.

When had he reached her side?

"Uhhh….?"

She giggled. And a fierce blush covered his face.

"Youre so cute Kohaku."

This was it, time to be a man, never mind that oh so _smart_ remark he made, just go for it, it's the best way right.

"Kohaku are you ok?"

No backing out now.

With expertise he wasn't aware he possessed, Kohaku brought his hand up and cupped her cheek caressing it lightly, before leaning in and planting his lips on hers.

Kagome stiffened in surprised and stared at the boy that had his eyes closed and his lips on hers.

Her mind was blank.

What was going on?

This was Kohaku, little Kohaku.

She had bathed him when he was little, watched him grow up into the boy before her.

No, The man before her.

I mean, what could she do?

She knew he was younger and even her best friend's _little_ brother but…. It felt right.

Relaxing against his caress she brought her hand up and placed it over his before relaxing and giving herself fully over to the kiss.

That's it. He had died and gone to heaven, sweet smelling, soft lipped Kagome-kissing-me-back heaven.

Could this get any better?

Hell. Yeah.

Kagome brought her other hand up behind him and grasped the back of his neck pulling him closer to her. She then licked his lips asking his permission and he gasped at the sensation allowing her the entrance she was seeking. Gently caressing the back of his neck she began exploring his mouth with her tongue and began coaxing his own to dance with hers.

Heaven.

On.

Steroids.

At some point he knew they would have to part to breathe, knowing it was sooner rather than later, Kohaku pulled back from Kagome, but not before hearing her whimper slightly at the loss of him.

At the loss of him?

She sure knew how to make a man feel important.

Looking down at her now he saw a pretty little blush across her cheeks and smirked.

Yeah, he knew how to handle the ladies.

Silence spread between them before they both heard a very distinct,

"HOLY SHIT!"

Turning back to his friends Kohaku laughed at their faces, both full of shock and unbelief.

"uh, how about we head home guys." Kagome said as she stood taking Kohaku's hand in hers and walking towards her car.

Face beet red, he followed her like a lost puppy.

Once they reached the car Kagome let go and went to her side and slid into the car turning it on.

"Hurry up guys!" Kohaku called before sliding into the car as well.

" you did great for your first kiss."

Kohaku turned to her in disbelief blush reddening his face.

"That wasn't my first kiss are you joking?"

Kagome laughed.

"You're so cute Kohaku." Kagome leaned over and gave his lips a peck

Another rush of red covered Kohaku's cheeks reaching all the way to his ears.

Kagome laughed again.

"Don't worry Kohaku, I'll teach you how to kiss a woman."

Again she leaned in, this time for a much deeper kiss.

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
